GumLee - Thankful Promises
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Gumball plays doctor to Fionna and Marshall and Fionna tells the boys that she and Cake know about their relationship. And mentions that Gumball has done something that made Marshall blush a lot. Yep. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI MENTIONS AND KISSES! Thanks again!


_A little fic detailing something that I may or may not make more of a chapter fic, what with the mention of Gumball and all. That's all I'm saying here._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **MENTIONS OF YAOI SEXY-TIME AND KISSES.**_ _I don't own Adventure Time, Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, or Gumball. Thanks again!_

 **GumLee – Thankful Promises**

"Okay, _ouch_ …!" Marshall tried to pull his arm away from the persistent prince who was doctoring him and a slim blonde girl from their exciting-sounding but also frightening adventure in a series of dungeons. The blonde was already patched up and gazed with quiet eyes at the cat who was curled up in her lap. The prince glared at him before winding bandages about his arm tightly, making the man hiss. " _Easy_!"

"If you hadn't gone ahead and make those jelly-beasts spew whatever acid is preventing you from healing when you killed them you wouldn't be needing my help, now would you?" Gumball sighed and held up the rainbow-faceted gem the trio had retrieved for him to the light before tending to the elder again. It was an important piece to him, as within the shell of crystal was hidden the sap from a particular plant that made just about anything taste palatable to a person.

The dark king drowned out the motherly tone the candy prince had adopted with one of the tunes from the set he'd played last night. And the thoughts of what had come afterward… in Gumball's room. It _was_ a celebratory sort of night… Then he caught Fionna's warm blue gaze. "What?" he mouthed.

"I'm just surprised that you can blush like that," she replied in a whisper, a shy little smile on her mouth as she pointed at the red tone of his face. "It's weird, but also kinda cool. Makes your bite marks stand out." She then pointed at the side of his neck and shrugged. "I don't know. Exhaustion does that sometimes. And by the way-"

"What are you two whispering about?" The violet-eyed prince asked, snipping away the cut ends of the bandage on Marshall's arm. He raised an eyebrow and made a stance that was similar to that of a mother waiting for the answer to who stole the cookies from the cookie jar and she knows that one of her kids did it. Hands on the hips and the frown and all.

The pair laughed a little at the silliness of it all, then Fionna smiled brightly before speaking. "I'm just poking a little fun at the fact that Marshall's blushing a lot. It's weird, but cool, right?" Then she dropped her voice a little, Cake waking up a bit in her arms. "And I kinda like that you too are dating. Sometimes you're just like an old married couple!" Cake smiled reassuringly.

"I think it's cute, you guys. And don't worry," the cat said, watching the two men's faces go a bit red. "We won't tell anyone." Marshall wasn't convinced as he stood from the chair and gazed worriedly at the younger man.

"You promise by the fires of the Nightosphere?" he asked, his eyes glowing a bit as he hovered. "This guy over here is already really freaked-out someone's going to find out and stuff, so if you don't swear I'll just do something to make you guys forget."

The blonde smiled at the threat. "I promise. So does Cake. We've known for months now, and it's not like we're the gossipy type of people." Gumball's face only got a bit darker red in that statement, and he nervously took the vampire's hand as the girls left the hall after saying their goodbyes.

Marshall breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank glob…" He gazed at the crimson-faced prince. "You okay, Gumball?" The pink-haired man nodded a bit and gripped his partner's hand a bit tighter. "You sure?"

"Um… I just have a question…" His amethyst eyes flicked nervously to the elder's, making the mood even more awkward and strained. "Why were you blushing before?" He turned to the dark prince and took his other hand as he saw the faint pink on his gray face turn a bit brighter.

"Well… That's because… I was kinda thinking about, um… last night… and…" Marshall was stuttering and licked his lips. "And I was just thinking that you could, um… y'know… top again sometime…?"

"Sure…" The candy prince smiled and looked at the floor, then back into his boyfriend's eyes. "Anytime, seriously…" He smiled brighter and leaned forward to catch the vampire's lips with his. He felt cool hands roam down his back and settle lightly at his waist. Then he felt his feet leave the floor as Marshall leaned back and had the younger man lying on his chest.

The dark prince smirked in a wicked way. "That was one way to clear up the awkwardness. And a very cute one too. Mind doin' that thing with your mouth again…?" Gumball smiled gently and kissed his mouth softly again, twining his tongue with the elder's as he felt them drift a bit down the hall.

"I just might ask you to do what you did last night…" The vampire's voice was a low purr as he set the other man down on the floor and held his waist a bit longer. "But not right now. Later."

Gumball simply blushed as the elder kissed him goodbye and flew off toward the entrance hall, cradling his chin in his hand in thought. Sometimes that man was a little much, a little too loud and wild and crazy with everything, and the candy prince wouldn't want to change a thing.


End file.
